


A Day Off

by Midnite521



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Annoyed Misha, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Revenge, cockles fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: "You destroyed my sand castle and are now attempting to defend yourself by insulting my hard work. Oops, didn’t mean to dump a pail of water on your head.”Tumblr prompt





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Everyone figured that a day off at the beach would be the perfect way to wind down from work, and just take a moment to relax. It was going fine, really, except for the fact that Misha had  _ just  _ finished building probably the best sand castle he’d ever made, and that was the moment when all his hard work just slipped away from him. He glared up from his spot to see both Jensen and Jared looking his way, with Jensen looking as if he were holding back a laugh.

 

“Jensen, what the  _ hell _ .” He’d said, making Jensen finally crack as he laughed almost hysterically. Jared gave him a look of sympathy as he apologized.

 

“I’m so sorry dude- I told him  _ not  _ to hit the ball over there.” He said, putting his hands up defensively. Misha huffed indignantly as he crossed his arms, his eyes not once moving away from the guy who was laughing at him non-stop and pointing his way.

 

“Oh my God, you should have seen your  _ face _ ,” He wheezed, practically doubling over.

 

“Oh, so this is funny to you?” Misha asked, his voice rising slightly. “Jensen, do you even know just _how_ long I was working on that sand castle?” Jensen stopped laughing long enough to be able to answer, raising an eyebrow as the smile stayed on his face.

 

“Relax, okay? You can just make another one.” 

 

“The one I had took me a half hour, if not longer.” Misha told him in an irritated tone. “If I make another one, it’ll take me another half hour.” 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes as he walked over to pick up the ball that sat on top of the now destroyed castle, and walking back over to Jared as he called over his shoulder.

 

“Sorry I guess? But, y’know, if I’m being honest Mish- the sand castle wasn’t as good as you thought it was anyways. Could’ve used some more work.”

 

Okay. That’s it.

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Misha looked around until he quickly got an idea. An evil-like grin made it’s way onto his face as he grabbed the bucket he used for his sand castle. Stepping into the water, he shivered slightly at the cool temperature before scooping some into his bucket. Turning around, he noticed that Jensen’s back was to him as he spoke with Jared. He started to tiptoe over to them, and stopped for a second when Jared’s eyes met his. He put a finger to his lips, waiting for Jared to nod and give a discreet thumbs up before closing the distance. He backed away just as Jensen started to turn around.

 

“What are you-” Was all he was able to get out before he was drenched in ocean water. Yelling in surprise, he jumped before rubbing his eyes, glaring down at an amused Misha who was now laughing along with Jared.

 

“What the  _ hell _ Misha?” He asked, his voice raising slightly. “What was that for?”

 

“Oops, I’m sorry Jensen.” Misha answered innocently. “I didn’t mean to pour an entire bucket of water on your head. Must’ve slipped from my fingers.” He yelped when Jensen shook his head, spraying droplets of water onto him. When he looked back up, his eyes widened when he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face, and he started to back away slowly- laughing nervously.

 

“N-now, I  _ know  _ what you’re thinking, Jensen-”

 

“I’d start running then, if I were you.” He said, effectively cutting him off as he stalked closer. Gasping quietly, Misha turned around, making his legs go as fast as they could. Looking behind him, he could see Jensen catching up, which panicked him into trying to run even faster as he let out a cry.

 

Unfortunately for him, he’d started to run out of breath, so he had to stop and take a quick breather. But as he looked around, he grew confused when he didn’t see Jensen anywhere. Before he knew it, he felt arms wrap around him- almost jumping out of his skin as he let out another cry of alarm when he tripped over his own feet, making both of them tumble into the sand with a grunt as Jensen landed on top of him.

 

“Jesus, your hands are  _ cold _ .” He panted, feeling exasperated as he got chills, but grinning like an idiot nonetheless when he heard Jensen laugh. “Still mad at me?” 

 

Jensen shook his head lightly as he smirked before leaning in closer. 

 

“You think I could stay mad at  _ you  _ of all people, Mish?” He paused for a second. “You still mad at  _ me _ ?” Misha shook his head, a small smile still on his face.

 

“It’s just a sand castle. I could easily make another one.” He felt as his face grew warm when Jensen brushed his lips against his, and he let out a shaky breath.

 

“Want me to help this time?” He murmured, grinning at the reaction.

 

“I, uh. I’d like that.” He breathed before finally pulling him down into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

Jared watched from a distance, his arms crossed with a smile on his face as he laughed under his breath, shaking his head slightly. 

 

“Those two, I swear…”


End file.
